


世界一角

by duskneverlate



Series: 《缝合》 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskneverlate/pseuds/duskneverlate
Summary: 这篇番外其实是马克生日小甜饼文，修缮后放出。感谢观看！





	世界一角

**Author's Note:**

> ·本文为abo《缝合》的先行番外。  
·大量私设不作说明，请勿上升。

旅行？

尽管并不是很想要承认，这个议题曾经彼此而言都是缺憾。

从他们还只是因陌生而相敬如宾的契约夫夫，到有些尴尬又相互折磨的婚后孕前，到仿佛有老死不相往来架势的漫长分居期，再到好不容易把老婆哄回来的现在……李马克摊开两只手，只能很徒劳地去数他一根也不能作数的手指，他们没有过正经的旅行，那些漫溢爱意的、转置时空错位偷来的二人时光，也几乎没有过。但是看到婚戒安稳戴在无名指上，他心里又立刻就冒出不合时宜的甜蜜来，好像戒指本身也是复数的指代词，要抵过多少次错失的共处。

不过最大的苦恼并不是这一个，他们这一次——要带孩子旅行呢。李马克将摊开的两只手又颇有些自暴自弃地合起来，交叉握在一起，手腕抵在工作台的边沿一下一下磕着。

和好后的第一次旅行，一定要带着孩子吗？他想，自己可能有点没有准备好。

因为孩子的问题是真正棘手的问题，也是目前不得不面对的历史遗留问题，但失职的这一方难免苦于无从下手，这并不像批示项目计划书那样简单。

其实那时他们出了事，孩子就由长辈接管过去，罗渽民身体状况也不好，当时争了又争，长辈们最后才意周末交还给他来带。但是这些交接统统是避开李马克的，罗渽民会小心翼翼地挑对方不在的时候过来接送孩子，久而久之李马克连周末也尽量不回家了。

而李马克平时的工作又忙，就算是住在同一个屋檐下，真正同孩子相处的时间都不是那么多。有一回周末晚上回家拿东西，家里正在热热闹闹吃着饭，小孩在太奶奶跟前耍宝，听见他的动静瞬间就噤了声。老人家于是哄着小孩叫爸爸吃饭，他装作没看到，在表情管理失败之前快步上楼去了书房。但是心里怎么能不难受，他甚至想问自己，是报应吗，孩子简直像翻版的罗渽民一样，都这样怕见到自己。谁愿意做至亲之人的洪水猛兽？

发觉思绪正逐渐从孩子回到自己身上来，李马克闭了闭眼睛。他突然意识到自己从前很少在罗渽民面前显露忐忑，总觉得既然是兄长，那至少要做出一副合格的样子出来。经过对这场婚姻的挽救，才发现原来不应该这样的，亲密关系需要暴露自己全部的脆弱，暴露那些觉得不会被喜欢的部分，暴露那些不胜任。

而这些珍贵的课程，要切身痛过才得以学会，他现在总想，幸好从小到大学习态度都是端正的，这在情事上不能不说帮了他大忙。因为最终下足了笨功夫，领悟又不算太迟，才将世界上最珍贵的易碎品拥回怀中来。

示弱很难，思考自己的弱点很难。尤其对狮子座来说，尤其对一个Alpha来说。

于是终于有一天很认真地同罗渽民打忐忑商量，“嗯......娜娜你看，宝宝其实可以让母亲接过去住几天。”彼时罗渽民正将一件孩子的小衣服仔细叠好准备放进行李箱，听见这话转脸就是一记冰冷冷的眼刀。

噢，李马克时常忘记一件很重要的事，家里的这个小美人，这个流动着AB型血的非典型Omega，脾气一直都不是那样好捉摸。光是笑意盈盈的一张笑脸就可以拿捏你酥倒半边身子，而稍稍严肃一点表情也足够令你感到近乎窒息的难受。

“哥，”  
听他甫一开口，自己就暗悔不迭。叫他哥哥，马克哥，或者干脆就是李马克，这是过去冷战期的待遇，重新附回到自己身上来。原来人在这种时候竟然只能草木皆兵。

但罗渽民只是叹了一口气，“哥，是宝宝和我说想要爸爸带他出去玩。宝宝没有和你说对不对？”

李马克的手在空气中不知所措地抓了几下。小孩子每天和他讲话不超过三句，无外乎早安、晚安和再见，每一句都会乖乖添上“爸爸”，好像那不是一个主语，而仅仅只是一个习惯。他感到心底酸涩但湿漉柔软，忍不住去想孩子是怎样的神情、怎样的语气和妈妈讲，想和爸爸出去玩。

“所以，你趁着这个机会呢，要好好表现。他很需要你的爱。”罗渽民走到他身边来，伸出手，揉了揉李马克额前的头发，这个动作几乎有纯粹的宠溺意味。

李马克注意到老婆手腕上细细的一根铂金链子在自己眼前微微摇晃，金属的冷被皮肤的暖中和掉了，因此只能嗅到罗渽民手腕淡淡的甜香，这香气也是有温度的。他顺从地闭上了眼睛，然后将老婆揽进怀抱里，发出低低地一声“嗯”。

*

飞机平稳降落，孩子被松开了安全带，揉了揉迷糊的大眼睛，看到大人们起了身就立刻张开肉肉的小手臂朝着罗渽民撒娇，“妈妈——”  
罗渽民看到孩子背后同样张开手臂的李马克正一脸尴尬地杵在原地，赶紧截住了孩子尚未说出的“抱”，朝孩子拼命使眼色示意他看看爸爸。小孩不停转着脑袋看着他们俩，最后好不自然地吸了吸鼻子，转过李马克那边去，“…爸爸——抱”

李马克将孩子单手抱在怀里，才有一种迟迟的辛酸，孩子在他眼皮底下长到五岁，但是因为父母的婚姻问题，因为他的犹疑和纠结，现在并不亲他。

他侧过脸亲了亲小孩的脸蛋，小孩没有躲。“宝宝，等下爸爸带你游泳好不好呢？”

李马克抱着孩子认真看脚下的每一级舷梯，没有注意到小孩偷偷点了点头。

抵达住处，稍作休整，一家人就出发去酒店名下的私人海滩。罗渽民拿着冲浪板和专业教练员款款走远，有意留给他们父子俩共处的时光。他给孩子套上卡通泳圈，牵着孩子的小手踏进海水里，小孩这时候像是终于鼓起勇气一般对他说，“爸爸，我会游泳的！我学过的，妈妈知道。”李马克有些错愕，又有些自责，他知道自己无视了哪些东西，并不是称职父亲。开口的时候有自己察觉不出的温柔，“宝宝很棒，可是宝宝太小了，所以还是要戴着泳圈在岸边游，这样妈妈...和爸爸才不会担心。”感受到小孩的手又握紧了一些，小孩说“好喔，爸爸。”

孩子扑腾得很开心，他在身旁虚扶着泳圈，觉得好像时间都慢下来。父子俩瞧见不远处的罗渽民从冲浪板上被一阵浪卷下水去，同时发出声调不一却异常整齐的惊呼，然后又看着彼此开始傻笑。李马克这时候感觉到通体舒畅的幸福，久违的，真正的，近乎于圆满的一种幸福。

小孩子精力有限，又不耐渴，没一会儿就不想游了。李马克注意到了，就抱着孩子回来取水喝，小孩在身旁吨吨吨喝着椰子水，他坐在摊开的折叠椅上，给小孩擦头发上的水珠。小孩子的头发那样软，动作要很轻很轻，他一点一点仔细地擦到，听到像是从小孩子身体里才会发出来的呼噜呼噜的细微声响，小动物在被顺毛的时候会发出这种声音吗？他笑了笑。

孩子喝足了水，在遮阳伞投下的阴影里蹲下来堆沙堡，时不时嗲声喊着爸爸给他递上一枚贝壳，或是一把小铲子。李马克在这样的闲隙里看自己被沙粒吞没的脚，又看孩子走来走去的浅浅的小脚印。然后看到刚上岸的老婆在被一个白人搭讪，于是眯了眯眼睛。

太远了，听不清他们在交流什么，那位男士手里握着单反，比着相机打手势，很快罗渽民点了点头。于是那个白人就走远了些，蹲下来开始拍照。其实李马克没有见过罗渽民被拍的样子，他只见过罗渽民拍别人的模样。

分居后他还是没能忍住请职业安保帮他留心罗渽民的人身安全，安保事无巨细传回来的影像资料里当然有关于职业的这部分。自家老婆是很专业的摄影师，并且很善于引导，这一点毋庸置疑，罗渽民向来是以柔软心肠观测这复杂世界动人之处的，镜头几乎是他的另一副眼睛。

但这会作为模特看起来也是蛮赏心悦目，罗渽民的漂亮在自信的时候尤甚，是真正能拿捏旁人命门的天赋。李马克在惬意的阴凉之处看湿身的罗渽民倚着长板对镜头笑，应该是在笑，不然为什么自己也不由自主地跟着傻笑起来了？他太享受这种时刻了。

那副样子令他想起了罗渽民没分化的时候。因为纯粹的好奇，在婚前亦低调地找来资料看过，他那时想，罗渽民在学校里一定是很受欢迎的男孩子，笑容得体，星光熠熠，更重要的是，有那样一种原生生命的自信。从前的罗渽民，在他身边的罗渽民，他们逐渐重合成为了同一个，他们终于重合成了同一个。

拍完照后，罗渽民很快就找到了他们，接过李马克递过来的毛巾，顶在头上笑得像个小傻子。  
“英语现在这么好了吗？”他故作轻松地问，罗渽民就愈发笑开，咧着整齐的白牙，伸出手去捏李马克的嘴唇，把两片唇夹住了不让他说话，自己很有些调皮的得意，“至少听明白他不停地夸我漂亮。”  
又压着声音问他，“Why are you jealous？”  
李马克在他手下摇了摇头，轻轻一挣就挣脱了，换自己来捏罗渽民的鼻尖，仍坚持揶揄，“还会说什么？”  
老婆就踮脚凑到自己耳边，像吹气那样低低地说了一句“fuck”  
退回来，歪着脑袋一脸无辜的这个人根本没有好好答题却补上端端正正的总结，“还会说这个。”

所以说没事儿就不要和老婆这样的高阶选手对招，被撩起来一身邪火在这晴天朗日之下也只能无可奈何不是吗。李马克深深呼出一口气，又掀起沙滩衬衫的下摆狂扇了好几下，还是觉得热。

罗渽民披着毛巾返回住处换衣服，过了一会儿又拿了一些新的毛巾和防晒霜过来。李马克就想，老婆真的是很细心很会照顾别人的人，但大概也是真的不会照顾他自己。知道给他们父子送防晒霜过来，但是自己却不晓得涂。宝宝的建筑领域早已挪到伞外，李马克看着罗渽民蹲下来给宝宝脚脖子也打上一圈防晒，整个后背就这样暴露在阳光下，浅色的衬衫简直像能反光一样，裸露出的一截脖颈早被晒得通红，他心里止不住地叹气。

后颈的腺体带是Omega最脆弱的地方，即便不在发情期内，长时间不加注意的曝晒也很具刺激性了。他站起来拦住将将起身的罗渽民，虚拢着对方的腰身，亲上对方已经有红肿趋势的腺体。

罗渽民惊得简直要跳起来，实际上李马克一碰到腺体，他马上就两腿发软了，情热被撩起来，他总不由自主就想对这个人臣服，一点法子都没有。罗渽民揪紧了李马克衬衫的一角，觉得自己就快要站立不住了，用很小的声音颤颤地说“宝宝...宝宝在看呢。”李马克就垂下眼看了看身旁用两只小肉手捂住眼睛的小豆丁，在心里给儿子点了个赞，又笑着亲上罗渽民的脖颈，含糊地说“没有。”

“嗯......？你...你别亲...唔...啊...”  
李马克就轻轻地解释，“娜娜没有认真涂防晒，腺体被晒到了，你等下会很不舒服，这样，”他又凑上去亲，更恶劣地是，还用舌尖舔了那里一下。

罗渽民立即开始小幅度打颤，被对方眼疾手快捞进怀里，“你就会好受很多，嗯？”

*

一天下来三个人都玩得相当尽兴，孩子疲倦极了，洗漱后也并不缠着妈妈讲故事，只乖乖喝光了睡前牛奶，就躺下将脑袋埋进蓬松的小枕头里。

李马克去清洗了杯盏，回来看到罗渽民坐在孩子的床边，低头凝视着孩子的睡颜，睫毛垂下很温柔的影子。孩子的呼吸平缓又规律，像小动物那样，睡眠的时候会发出轻微的噪音。他怔怔看了好一会。

罗渽民后知后觉才发现了，抬起头冲他笑一笑，李马克想，他的娜娜，眼里时时都有光亮，笑起来天然就有勾人的力量，可此刻的圆满，使得笑容里惊人的美丽忽然就有了漂亮红尘里的隽永恒长。

瞧见罗渽民继续笑着给他比着嘴型——睡着啦！他点点头。倚在门口，把声音放得尽可能轻，说很俗套的台词：“夜还很长。”

然后看到自己的老婆轻手轻脚站起身，朝着这里走过来，笑意不减，也悄声回着很俗套的台词：“那，你想怎么样啊？”

趁孩子熟睡，去做这种事情，感觉就像夜奔，有年轻爱情敞开的浪漫。他们入住的度假酒店，本来就拥有一片私海，套房别墅的筑台下，是透明玻璃围出的泳池，一面没有边界，直接延伸到那片宁静海域。李马克牵着罗渽民的手腕走下房门口的台阶，夜风从他们身旁绕开，渽民的头发被吹到眼前来，又让纤长的睫毛挡住了。

他低声打趣说，“头发怎么长这么快？”

月光下，有些不好意思的老婆看起来就很好亲，他将人带到怀里来，捧着脸吻了下去。因为刚刚给宝宝的睡前牛奶试了温度，眼下罗渽民的嘴里可以尝到很淡很甜的牛奶味，李马克吮了一下罗渽民的舌尖，立刻就感受到对方倒靠下来。

“等一下...试一试...裸泳？”他笑着提议，听见罗渽民轻轻哼了一声，不知道是答应，还是不答应。房子的隔音很好，在室外讲话不再担心吵醒孩子，他突然就有好多好多的话想要讲，他想观察罗渽民听他讲每一句话的反应。“应该没有人能看到我们，但也许会有。”星空下，两个人的脸应该都是红红的，只是各有各的伪装。忽然听罗渽民哑着嗓子说“等等”就要挣开怀抱，李马克拉住他手腕，“怎么啦？”罗渽民将手款款抽出来，又回头亲了一下他的脸颊，嘴角扬起很可爱的弧度。“不是要裸泳吗？我回去拿相机。”留下李马克愣在原处，延迟的喜悦将他整个人浇傻了。他当然知道这意味着什么，比起对身体的拍摄，那也许象征着更深层次的突破，这份力度指向自身，又容纳了他的存在，张结出无尽的脉络，铺托出可以预见的稳妥未来。

*

“现在就开始拍吗？”  
因为太靠近了，相机没有办法自动对焦，取景框里只能看到李马克模糊的一双脚。罗渽民抬头，看到脚的主人躬着身探过头来，凑很近的一张俊朗的脸，像是现在就要吻到他。他就仰起脸朝李马克眨眼睛，“对啊，你可以先脱衣服。然后我也脱。”

李马克默默在原地一件一件脱光了，还试图将脱下的衣物有些坏意地递给老婆。罗渽民知道对方炽热的视线一直黏在自己脸上，伸出手却偏过头装作去看漫天的繁星，最后不防又被偷亲了耳朵。呼吸一下急促起来，他想，是不是色令智昏，怎么次次被他吻过，都还是会面色发烫。

他按下定时关闭，然后也朝着水中走去，慢慢走进了镜头中。李马克伏在泳池的岸边，露出半截身子，就定定地看着罗渽民脱衣服。

衬衫很好脱，不过没想到罗渽民在那件度假衫里面还穿了一件背心，李马克在心里控制不住地暗爽，老婆比较有防凸点意识，放哪家Alpha身上会不爽。

随着背心也被从头顶脱下来，罗渽民赤裸的胸膛露出来。

李马克记起来，最开始罗渽民皮肤是挺白的，长相又是精致秀气那一卦，看上去很像标准的洋娃娃。但生下宝宝以后，也许是因为职业，也许是为了证明什么，他开始热衷锻炼，不做防晒，工作出外景的时候又多，将皮肤硬生生搞成了小麦色，还多了一身腱子肉，比家里的这个Alpha看上去还要man上一些。李马克一直都懂罗渽民的别扭和挣扎，但他不知道要怎么沟通，而且后面又出了许多事，他当时甚至不知道有没有必要干涉伴侣的选择。现在回过头来细想，就很不是滋味，而且有很多的后怕。

万幸他们挽回了这段关系，现在人又搁在自己身边，肤色养回来了一些，比之前正常许多了。

因为不再想要刻意去证明什么了吧。和解这个词，用在自己身上难免就有惊心动魄的宿命感，但他们赢得艰难，也最终向抗争过的命运和解。李马克在心里觉得高兴，他们都长大了。

最后罗渽民弯腰褪掉了内裤。衣服脱光了，像是反应延迟了一样，人傻傻站着，任由水中的伴侣观赏，也任由镜头观赏。罗渽民的表情平和，对自己的身体，他不再是抗拒的、羞赧的、无所适从的。他心里流淌着来自李马克的爱，更接收到自己的爱。不仅仅是对这副身体的爱，对这个性别的爱，是对这段生命的爱。原来爱的起点和终点都叫做认同，他现在懂了。

一进到泳池里就被捉住了脚腕，罗渽民不可控制地朝李马克栽过来，虚张声势地叫了一声，很快就被吻住了。水位没过脖子，他们在几乎快要能喝到海水的危险边界忘情接吻，李马克在这种时刻总是表现出和外表极为不符的主动，好似占有爱侣的全部注意，已经成为无需练习的本能。他将罗渽民抱紧了许多，逼着他的下腹触碰到自己的。罗渽民立刻就被粗硬的性器膈到了，他哼了两声，找到机会小口喘气，气息很不稳地埋怨，“不是说裸...泳的吗？”李马克就又蛮不讲理地吻上去，声音含糊一片，“先做。”

虽然不在发情期，伴侣咬上腺体的瞬间，罗渽民觉得自己的后面还是迅速湿掉了。他有些难耐地仰起脖颈，觉得自己的呻吟并不是从喉咙里发出来的，是从心里发出来的，他以自己的欲望渴求李马克同等的欲望。他闻到自己身上的晚香玉味道越来越浓，这样一种甜郁又开始混有对方信息素中的海藻味道。罗渽民陷入了持久的头晕，他总是觉得自己永远从开头就缺氧，李马克是氧气源，但他总不好好给自己输氧呢。因为仰头而分外凸起的喉结这时候也被含住了，罗渽民下意识吞咽口水，清晰地感受到李马克的舌头舔过喉结的滑动之处，他觉得自己脆弱得连呻吟都要被咬断了。

李马克抓着他的两只手按在泳池的玻璃边缘，一下一下撞着他，啪啪的声响被水异化成更闷墩的声音，伴随着水浪拍打泳池边的声音，将两个人的呻吟声覆盖住了。激烈的交媾产生大量的气泡，从两个人交合的地方不断冒上来，罗渽民一开始是睁着眼睛的，后来实在难为情，就闭上眼睛装作看不见。

不知道过了多久，又被翻过来做，他浑身像是脱了力，挂在李马克身上软成一滩水。听见李马克沉在欲望里的声音突然有些堂皇，“相机还开着？”

都这时候了还问这个作什么啊。自己的声音简直比蚊子哼哼还要小，“早就...定时...关掉了...啊呃”话没说完就要被捅穿一样，又是这样，磨出来变形的呻吟李马克就会愈发兴奋，顶得就愈厉害，被完全占有的那个也会因此得到大量的快感，他到最后根本不知道自己在说什么了，“因为不能成结，所以内射也没关系吧。唔，你快一点，快一点，我要，我要到了...”

*

第二天孩子醒的很早，在床上跳来跳去硬生生将精疲力尽的两个大人吵醒。李马克一边吸气一边头疼，喊妈妈起床为什么是趴在罗渽民身上亲他脸撒娇，喊自己就是直接跳上来踩，都这样了还要庆幸踩的只是上半身，日子还能不能过了。

他在一片混乱中睁眼，发现孩子已经开始撩罗渽民的衣服撒娇说要喝奶，够要命的，怎么还这样，不不不，李马克整个人彻底清醒了，“不可以。”说着赶紧把孩子捞起来抱去厨房，且不说孩子已经这么大，早断奶那么久了，老婆的睡衣真被掀开的话，小孩会看到妈妈的乳头上有昨晚自己留下的一圈一圈啮咬的痕迹，这实在是……不太行。

罗渽民被这么一闹也醒了。知道李马克不擅长烹饪，给孩子冲个牛奶已经算极限了，于是也爬起来扶着腰去厨房做孩子爱吃的煎蛋。酒店的早餐这时候送了过来，满满一个托盘的食物，甚至还有一份椰子饭，但罗渽民给蛋翻了个面又转头看这父子俩的时候，发现人家根本就还是一大一小在敲着筷子很专注的等他做饭，小的那个甚至把椰子壳搞下来倒扣着敲，一副很有仪式感的样子。

输给你们了啦，他想。

自言自语嘀咕着“也不知道你们是好养活还是不好养活。”不防被听见了，大的回，“有娜娜在就好养活，娜娜不在就不好养活。”小的跟着凑热闹，“娜—娜——啵啵！”大的开始气急败坏，“臭小子，不可以这样叫妈妈。”

吃完饭，孩子坐在李马克腿上玩他的戒指，过一会儿又说，“妈妈的比较漂亮。”李马克抚了抚额，赔着笑应和，“对，妈妈的最漂亮。”孩子又盯着他问“那我为什么没有呢？”

你还想有什么啊臭小孩。

他任由孩子不怀好意地拽扯那枚因尺寸过分合适而脱不下来的戒指，用另一只手拿出手机看秘书发来的行程规划，早前预约了观鲸活动，今天的天气和温度都很合适，一切顺利，就可以见到世界上体型最大的鲸种。

乘私人游艇出海，孩子有一点轻微的害怕，更多的是兴奋。小手攥住李马克的尾指摇来摇去，把自己也变成爸爸的挂件之一。罗渽民去前面拍景了，父子俩在舱内透过玻璃窗子看他。外头的这个人头发微微打着卷，乱蓬蓬飘在脑后，衣衫被海风吹得鼓鼓的，此刻正游刃有余地换着角度按快门。海面，机身，皮肤，乃至墨镜的边缘，好像模糊成一个整体，齐齐闪着柔和的光芒。  
孩子说，“妈妈很酷。”他点点头，“很酷。”孩子的声音突然又小下去，“那以后，不要再把妈妈搞丢了。”他听到的那个瞬间就很想哽咽，凝视着孩子，在心里暗自重复这句话，像是某种郑重的诺言。他说，“一定。”孩子伸出手指，“拉钩吗？爸爸。”他笑了笑，盖章了这个秘密协定。

过一会儿罗渽民进来，带进来淡淡的海风的咸味，孩子扑上去要看照片，还四处乱嗅说妈妈怎么这么香。罗渽民给他播放刚刚抓拍到的海鸟，又偏过头来问李马克，“刚刚你们说什么啦？”孩子警觉地抬头看爸爸，后者笑得一脸坦荡，“没有什么。”

船长将游艇停下来，进来同他们解释“到了鲸群会经过的海域，我们得让船只‘屏息’，好不打扰到这大自然的灵物。”“客人们现在可以出来等候蓝鲸从我们的身下游过了。”

孩子很激动，这次没有犹豫，直接朝着李马克撒娇“要抱！”于是李马克和罗渽民相视一笑，他轻松抱起了小孩，托着孩子走到艇身前侧的甲板上。听见背后传来极清晰的一声“咔嚓”，他没有回头，笑着询问“背光能拍见吗？”得到很肯定的回复，“是全世界最美的背影啦。”

小家伙闹着要下来自己看，李马克将他放下来，又指导着小孩去抓围栏的下沿。船虽然没有了动力，全靠海浪的波动而微微飘荡，但海风很大，孩子小小的防晒服几乎被吹成披风模样，头发也被海风糊到脸前脑后一片混乱，小孩自己没有多余的手拨开，就鼓着嘴巴吹气，李马克看着好笑，又想逗逗他，就弯下腰给他讲故事转移注意力。

他说，“宝宝知道吗？很早很早以前，人们还不认识鲸鱼的时候，会叫它们‘利维坦’。因为《圣经》里讲‘利维坦’是象征邪恶的大海怪，它看起来很像是鲸鱼。利维坦有巨大的身躯和锋利的牙齿，遨游在深海，以七宗罪之‘嫉妒’的名义，吞噬世间的美好。”  
带着墨镜的老婆一脸黑线，“老公...你就给宝宝讲这个吗？”  
不知道随了哪位，孩子的脑回路也很神奇，没有被吓到反而还一脸跃跃欲试的兴奋，“爸爸！我嫉妒鲸鱼可以住在海里！那么我也可以成为海怪吗？”

大人们只能哭笑不得地点头。

就在这时他们遇上了鲸群，三个人不由屏息凝神看着身下的海面。它们几乎是从艇身下缓缓擦过去的，游的那么浅，那么不在意他们的存在，鲸的巨大像移动的岛屿，而游艇浮在它们背以上的地方，简直像一枚小小的叶片。比海面深一度的蓝缓缓铺满了视线，一时间都要误以为是船在倒退。海水表面被切割成美丽的菱格，又散开极漂亮的纹路。清越的水声几乎贴着脚，巨物靠近产生的低沉的回声也贴上来，罗渽民去握李马克的手，被牢牢扣住了，他从对方的眼睛里看到自己眸中闪着细碎的光，他们在阳光下下无声微笑。这个浪漫星球，并非仅有雪山铺石油。

有一头蓝鲸突然在距离游艇很近的地方开始换气，巨大的水柱喷上来，像梦一样降落，激起艇身一阵晃动。孩子扑过去抱住罗渽民的腰，小小的脑袋埋在他衬衫被风吹起来的下摆里，软茸茸的头发轻轻触碰着他腰间的皮肤。孩子并没有看到父母牵紧的手，但是下意识选择去护着母亲。

李马克这时候才迟钝地发现，原来孩子更像自己。他以前希望孩子像罗渽民多一点，那么自己就好好地宠着世界上任何一个他；现在反而庆幸，世界上多了一个宝贝来和他一起，加倍去爱他的爱人。

至于利维坦呢，利维坦是七宗罪的嫉妒，李马克想，应当嫉妒，世上还会有哪对彼此，拥有完美爱人。


End file.
